


A Rich Little Babooshka

by Soy_Soy



Category: The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, F/F, F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 13:22:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soy_Soy/pseuds/Soy_Soy
Summary: Thomas is struggling with finding work, him and his only brother need someone to provide for them both so he decided to take the role. Finding work wasn't simple but with a voice like his and a childhood best friend like his, he was sure enough he'd bring in some cash.Not only cash but a good crowd of people who suddenly struck up the desire to claim him as their own..
Relationships: Alby & Newt (Maze Runner), Aris Jones/Thomas (Maze Runner), Ben/Thomas (Maze Runner), Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Minho/Thomas (Maze Runner), Newt/Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes & Thomas (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Brenda (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Gally (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Harriet (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Minho (Maze Runner), Teresa Agnes/Reader, Teresa Agnes/Sonya | Elizabeth "Lizzy" (Maze Runner), Thomas/Winston (Maze runner)
Kudos: 3
Collections: The Maze Runner





	A Rich Little Babooshka

**Author's Note:**

> The only reason Chuck is mentioned is for the first chapter! He's not involved in any chapter with Thomas inside the strip club/bar! He'll only be mentioned when Thomas is talking about them or he's around Thomas. That's all!

'Damn it' my head is pounding and ny ears are ringing plus that bruise was starting to form. This day got worse and worse every hour. First I woke up late again, I got partnered up with an asshole for class work, I got tripped and dropped my boss's tea before work and then that girl decided to fire me permanently.  
And to wrap that all up I got punched by some random dude who mistook me as the guy his girlfriend cheated on him with.

The girl who fired me is the niece of my mom's boss and hookup. If evil took form in a human body you'd look at her and turn to stone.  
Sorry Medusa but it's true.

All of me wanted to march back there and slap her across the face but on the other hand I wanted to email her aunt. But that would only get me so far. Far enough I get sued, framed, or worse. I shiver at what worse could be, I don't wish to find out.  
What could I do now?  
Even if I got a new job it wouldn't last.

I take a step towards to the large piece of furniture that sat in the dimly lit living room, it was never cold or too hot. It was always perfect to let stress go.  
I opened my laptop and opened my assignments, checking to see if I made a mistake on my work. Nothing showed up except a history question.  
I closed the device, letting out a breath I forgot I held. Why do I do that? I have no clue.

"Chuck! Where are you?" I hollered out but no response.

"Chucky this isn't funny!" Silence.

I immediately ran upstairs, running to his room. The door is locked. I heard a noise from the other side, I calmed a bit. He's either asleep, watching YouTube, or playing music while he finishes up homework.  
Still not calm enough just to call it that. I take a key out and slowly unlock the door.  
He's cleaning with earphones in. It smells like lavender.

I shake my head and close the door. He's okay Thomas. Everything is okay here, maybe not working wise but here in this house everything is fine.

Let's just start up dinner, even if Chuck ate already at least we'll have something for tomorrow.

I slowly take my leave for the kitchen, cooking was our grandma's favorite thing to do when she had free time. So bright and cheerful, always knew what to bake if we had a bad day.  
She was wonderful but unfortunately had passed one night after her 86th birthday..

I hadn't felt that sad until that night.

'Focus Thomas, focus.' I almost tripped.

I grabbed the ingredients for some soup and rice. Chuck seemed to like this out of anything I cooked, I'm not sure why though maybe he had it at a friend's house?  
Shrugging I moved on to finish up the food.

I could already hear him hopping from stair to stair to get some. "Thomas! you're home?" I grinned and slowly nodded.

"Yeah I got off early, I had a project due for tomorrow and wanted to do a quick check up in case of any incorrect info ya know?" Chuck just smiled and stared at the food as if he was a cat.  
I laughed, setting a bowl and silverware in front of him and filling his bowl up with rice. I never put the soup and rice together since he usually only eats the amount he wants. I grab myself some and turn on the TV.  
Coraline was on and Chuck for some reason likes it, it's most likely the animation format.

Night began to settle in, soft snores were the only thing echoing off the walls but Thomas's heart was racing. What could he do to keep them afloat? It's difficult enough as it is due their parents rarely being here for them and everyone seemed to develop a new hatred for him.  
Everything went so wrong within just a day!

Thomas shook his head and yawned. It was getting late and he couldn't risk being late for school later. Fate sucked and that's the truth.  
How will he get a job? He knows he only had one last person to ask for help now.


End file.
